This invention relates to the field of fastening or binding where a first material is stapled into a second material having an anvil in its composition. The invention has particular application in connection with book binding and avoids the use of tools such as sewing machines, adhesive or adhesive applicators; however, the invention is applicable in a variety of fields and industries where it is desired to fasten one material to another. For example, it may be used for fastening automobile interiors, upholstery, internal attachment of panels, etc. Despite its wide application, the invention will be described in connection with book binding wherein several signature sheets are attached in an orderly arrangement to the spine of a binder. However, it should be understood that this description is by way of illustration and should not be construed as a limitation of the invention and its applications.
There are in the prior art a number of book binding articles and methods for assembling sheets of paper. For example, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 602,817, issued to Anderson, entitled "Scrap to Sample Book"; 1,324,305, issued to Lutolf, entitled "Art of Bookbinding"; and 1,887,338, issued to Stephens, entitled "Pamphlet and Book Cover". Other art patents related to bookbinding include 180,765 issued to Heyl; 186,791 issued to Bowman; and 2,267,045 issued to Russell.
However, bookbinding as shown in these patents, requires the use of special equipment or multiple operations for assembly. For example, in the patent to Stephens, the sheets are sewn to a backing strip or a reinforcement adhesively united to the innerface of the cover. In the patent to Lutolf, staples are driven by a special machine through a fold in a stack of paper and the ends of the staples are bent inwardly. In the Anderson patent plural sheets of paper are secured to a wood back by brads or nails of sufficient length to be clenched in a separate step. Still another approach is illustrated in the Russell patent wherein staples are driven from opposite ends of the signature sheets.
Each of the bookbinding methods disclosed in the aforementioned prior art patents with the exception of the Russell patent, requires either stitching the binder or bending the ends of a staple or tack over a reinforcing member requiring a separate anvil or clenching device. The use of a separate anvil or clenching device can result in a sudden shift of the sheets of paper resulting in misalignment of the papers and an improperly assembled book or a repeat of the stapling operation. In addition, if sufficient force is not applied to the staple, the staple ends will not clench properly resulting in an inadequately bound book. In the Russell patent, opposing pairs of staples are used. While this avoids the necessity of an anvil, frequent turning of the signature sheets may cause the staples to work loose inasmuch as the ends of the staples are not clamped over the materials.
These problems are overcome in this invention by employing an anvil which is part of the backing or binder. No separate anvil is necessary to align with the stapler, thereby eliminating problems such as shifting paper. Further, fastening by means of this invention is simple and materials can be asembled in a neat permanent fashion, quickly and efficiently. It should be readily apparent that the concepts of the present invention are particularly applicable with obvious advantages when the back of the backing to which materials are to be fastened are inaccessible, e.g., an interior airplane panel or where the back of the material is exposed, but the bent-over points of a staple would look unsightly.